Rehearsing
by Neco-Cadaver
Summary: A sudden intruder interrupts their night-time shenanigans. How will Jaune and Pyrrha get out of this predicament? Arkos family. Nothing explicit.


"Jaune, honey, I don't think wearing this was such a good idea." Jaune raised up from his side of the bed and tilted his head toward the walk-in closet.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Pyrrha took a few hesitant steps out the doorway and her visage instantly floored him. She was dressed in her old combat uniform, the one she always had on back in their Beacon days when they fell in love. "Wow... I-I think you look great! I-I uh, mean that it still looks good on you, but not in a bad way or anything. *heh-heh* But, um, you used to wear it all the time. Do you not like it anymore?"

"It's just that it's very... revealing. Looking back, I'm not quite sure what I was thinking at the time. But while I might have been able to pull it off in those days, the same can't be said for now. I don't have quite the same..." The words hung awkwardly in the air for a while before she finally completed her sentence. "... figure that I used to."

Jaune silently panicked when she mentioned that, recalling his mother's lessons of NEVER speaking ill of a woman's body, especially about her weight. He suddenly blurted out the first reassuring thing that came to mind. "Hey, now, you've always looked amazingly fit to me. And you've taught a lot of other people how to exercise and eat properly! Well, except for that thing with Pumpkin Pete. I think they stopped making that cereal actually because I haven't seen any boxes on the store shelves lately and-" As Jaune continued thinking out loud, Pyrrha started quietly laughing to herself, wondering whether he had blatantly tried to change the subject or if he had just gone off on another one of his tangents.

"Well, that is very sweet of you, dear, but let's be honest with ourselves. We're parents now; things haven't been like back then for a long time. It's fun to reminisce every once in a while, but some things really ought to be better left in our memories."

"I certainly had some nice memories of that outfit," Jaune unconsciously whispered to himself. Unfortunately for him, his wife immediately picked up on what he had said.

"Oh, is that so? Well, do you know what I first thought when I saw you dressed as you were?"

"Nooo?", he stretched out in a quizzical manner.

"Well, here I see this adorable dork who didn't know how to fight, nor the first thing about Aura, and thought that a simple hoodie and jeans would protect him from harm. And all I could think of was if he was either amazingly foolhardy or just that naïve."

Jaune's expression was now downcast and he replied rather sullenly, "You honestly thought that way about me?" With a eye winked and a giggle sneaking its way out, she could barely tease him with the word "maybe".

He started chuckling himself along with her. "Well, you know, if it wasn't for all those lessons I needed, we never would have gotten as close as we are today."

"Oh, but you were a very hard student to teach. You're lucky I never gave up on you, making me have to repeat myself all the time."

"Is that so? Those lessons, they wouldn't have happened to have involved any... hands-on training, now would they?"

In response to his raised eyebrow and almost-seductive tone, she leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. "Perhaps. I guess you'll just have to find out as we go along. I still have a lot to teach you, after all" Just as she started moving closer and closer towards him, the bedroom door was knocked on and flew open in rapid succession. Pyrrha whipped her head around to see their son standing in the middle of the threshold in his footie pajamas, rubbing his eyes groggily.

In an instant, she was down on her knees right where he stood. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong? Not another nightmare?" When he answered with a silent nod, she wrapped her arms around his small frame in a tight hug. "There, there, baby, it's all just a dream. No need to be afraid, alright? Even if something like that were to happen, your father and I will always be there to protect you."

"I know, Mommy. I jus' came here so I could sleep with you."

"Well, of course you can. Jaune, honey, scooch over a bit. Make some room for him." As he did so and shifted around to find a new comfortable spot on the matress, their son's eyes shifted back and forth between them a few times and he started looking very confused. "Mommy, what's that thing you're wearing? Were you doing something special?"

Pyrrha started getting hot under the collar and tried to formulate an answer as fast as she could. "Oh! Um, w-well, you see, this is what Mommy wore back when she was at school with your father and your uncle and aunts. N-not your aunts from his side of the family, though. Your other ones like Aunt Noren- no, wait, I meant Nora, yeah, Aunt Nora and Aunt Ruby and... the... oth-other aunts? Well, yeah, anyway, this is what I wore when I went out to fight the creatures of Grimm with them."

"But why do you have that on right now? Are-are there Grimm here right now?!" Panic was currently very evident in his voice and wide eyes.

"No, no no no no no, dear. I was just, uh... I was just..."

"Rehearsing!", Jaune loudly interjected.

"Rehearsing?", both she and her son parroted back to him.

"Yeah, rehearsing! You know, for the play? Well, actually, it's more of a small show really."

Pyrrha picked on her husband's cues and thought up an explanation. "Yes, that's right! You know, those shows that they do at your school sometimes? Well, we are going to be doing something like that in order to teach kids what Huntsmen do and how they can become one just like us."

"Wow, really?! I wanna come see!" He seemed to accept his parents' answers for the most part, but one question still lingered in his mind. "But why are you the only one in costume, Mommy?"

Jaune spoke back up again, "Well, mine's all dirty right now so I can't really wear it. But that's not going to stop your mom and I! We'll keep practicing as much as we need to until we know that the show will be perfect!"

Pyrrha was relieved that Jaune was able to jump into the conversation and save her, but couldn't help but be embarrassed about the amount of "practice" he was implying, regardless of the fact that their son had no idea what they really meant. "Anyway, I think that's enough questions for tonight. How about I get changed real quick and then I'll tuck you into bed with us?" He nodded his head vigorously and ran over to Jaune's side of the bed so he could lift him up while she walked back over to the closet to change in actual pajamas. Switching out her clothes with expert speed, Pyrrha was properly dressed and back over to the bedroom in no time. She wrapped their child up in a tight blanket cocoon before settling in herself. Just as the side table lamp was turned off and everyone was ready to let the peacefulness of sleep take them over, a tiny voice piped up again.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

He squirmed around and rolled over so he could properly face her. "I don't think that you and Daddy need any more practice. I saw you two rehearsing a couple of days ago and you were doing a great job!" If the lights in the room were still on, you would have seen a little boy snuggling back in between his parents, who stared at each other with full blushes on their faces.


End file.
